Fallin' In Love In Lakeshore
by mysterious888
Summary: Violet was the girlfriend of Charles Lee Ray. She has Charles, in a doll, a baby on the way. How will life turn out! I only own Alex, Gina, Violet and the unborn child of Violet and Charles. Rated T for the language used.


Chapter 1: I Wanna Die, Everyday

My life's not been that easy to be honest, even since my dad left us to screw younger women, my life's been shitty. The year was 1988, I was 17 and my older brother, Alex was 20 at the time, when I met him, he was the perfect guy for me, this is the story of I how I fell victim to Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler, the man I thought who loved me...

I sat on the bleachers of my highschool football field, my bestfriend Hannah was at band practice and I sat watching her, smoking a cigarette. Hannah walked over to me,

she scoffed "I thought you quit!".

I rolled my eyes "Gina doesn't seem to give a shit, any how, what are you doin' over here?".

She chuckled "Seems like you've got an admirer". She pointed to this guy over the other side of the fence,

I scoffed "What are ya gonna make me do? Say hi?". I laughed as she pulled arm towards to other side of the field, I crawled up to the top row of the bleachers, I put my cigarette out and said to the guy

"Just so you know, I've dealt with stalkers before". He laughed and me, looking up at me

"I couldn't help noticin' how cute you are".

I laughed "I'm not that cute, trust me".

He held my hand through the fence gaps "You are to me".

I blushed "I'm Violet, Violet Andrews".

He smiled at me "I'm Charles, but my friends call me Chucky".

I said to him "I like the name Chucky, it's cute". I climbed over the fence, jumping over, my long black hair tied back with a scrunchie.

He held my hand "Wanna grab a coffee?".

I laughed "I'd love to, Chucky". He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I chuckled "Your really nice, Chucky".

He said "So, how old are you?".

I scoffed "I'm 17, almost 18".

He gasped "Woah, I'm 38". I

laughed "My mom would kill me if I liked a guy old enough to my dad, but I don't care".

We got into his car, looked nice. I gasped "Jesus your car's better than mine!".

He laughed "Hop in, cutie". I laughed as I got into the passenger seat of his car. He kissed my cheek

"I love you".

I giggled "I love you too". As we drove along the road ,

I asked "Where we going to get coffee?".

He laughed "Only the best place in Lakeshore, Anthony's".

I gasped, I loved Anthony's. I exclaimed "I love Anthony's".

He kissed my cheek "Your so cute".

I blushed, "I know!". It took 30 more minutes to get Lakeshore Mall, my local after-school hangout. I walked in with Charles, I got stared at a bit,

I said "Fuck you" to those that stared. We approached a group of people, mostly men, but some women.

One said "Charles, where you been man? The bar's open".

He chuckled "Fuck you, Eddie, I'm busy, with this cute chick". He looked down at my blushing face, he was pretty hot and tall. A

blonde chick growled "This is a new low, she's not even an adult yet!".

He scoffed "Let's go, babe". I thought "_He called me Babe! He's so cute!_". The two of us walked into Anthony's and ordered some lattes. He sat in a booth with me, he kissed my cheek, causing me to giggle.

He asked "When's your birthday anyway?".

I laughed "Tomorrow".

He wondered for a second "How 'bout I take you to my place, for dinner".

I blushed "Sounds amazing, here's my number and address". I wrote my number and address on a napkin and gave the torn piece of napkin to him.

He drove me home "See ya tomorrow, cutie". I blushed and walked into my house, Alex, my older brother looked at me with his arms folded.

"Little sis, you were meant to be back an hour ago!".

I sighed "I went on a date, it was magical!".

He sat next to me "Spill the details! Who, when, where".

I sighed "His name was Charles, we had coffee at Anthony's earlier".

He gasped "Ooh! Sounds fun, now Dad's coming back this weekend...".

I groaned "You know I hate Dad, he left us for a bunch of whores, every orgy needs a witness".

He laughed "Ew, lil sis, ew!". I went up to my room to finish reading my book, but I didn't, I drew a very artistic picture of Charles, I added detail to his amazing hair. I heard my phone ringing, I answered it

"Hello, Violet Andrews speaking".

The caller said "Hey there, cutie".

I blushed and laughed "Charles, is that you?".

He laughed "Ding, ding, ding! Now, I wanna make sure your alright".

I laughed "I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow I love you".

He said "I love you too". I hung up and sighed dreamily.

Chapter 2: My Unforgettable Eighteenth Birthday

I woke up late, at around 4pm. My dinner with Charles was at 6pm, I'd get ready soon. I took a nice shower, I thought of Charles, most of the time. I couldn't get him off my mind, he was unforgettable. I dried my hair and curled it, I put a hot black dress on, with a pair of pearl earrings and a pair of white heels. I put some mascara on with some light grey eyeshadow, I had dark red lipstick on, I spent the next 10 minutes deciding what purse to take. My brother walked into my room with a box

"Another date with Charles?".

I scoffed "Duh!".

He said "Before you go, here's a present". I sat on my bed and unwrapped it, I looked at a Good Guy, it said "Hi, I'm Charlie and I'm your friend to the end! Hidey ho! Hahahaha!".

I put Charlie on my bed and said "Thanks big bro! I gotta get going!". I walked onto the driveway, to see Charles there.

He took his shades off "You look great!". I laughed "Let's go!". I won't describe the journey because it's too amazing to describe.

He drove us to the southside of Lakeshore. The stars looked amazing at this time of night, compatible with the dark night skies, with a crescent moon hanging in the skies above us. I'd recently cut down on smoking, which was healthier.

Charles whispered in my ear "We're almost there!".

I chuckled "You aren't gonna kill me, are ya?".

He laughed sadistically into the night air "Not at all". He kept his promise to never kill me.

We walked inside his apartment. There was a lot of paint on the walls,

I said "I didn't know you painted".

He chuckled "It's a hobby really, helps me relax".

He turned some slow dance music on, asking me "You wanna dance?".

I took his hand "I'd love too". The two of us shared an epic slow dance that night, he said

"Can you keep a secret?".

I said "Yeah".

He whispered "My full name's Charles Lee Ray, I'm The Lakeshore Strangler".

I gasped "I can't think of a thing to say, fuck it! I'll love you even if your a serial killer". He kissed me, and I kissed him back, loved it!

He said "I got a present for ya". He put the most beautiful necklace around my neck I'd ever seen. I gasped

"I love it, not as much as I love you!". We actually had sex that night, my Mom would kill me if she'd found out. I left the next day, after we had a morning hug, it was the day after my birthday, November 5th 1988, I groaned and stretched, he looked over at me

"Morning!". I gasped and covered my chest

"Morning, Chucky". He grinned seductively at me

"We must've got wild last night". I chuckled

"I know". We kissed, again! Loved him so fucking much. I put some clothes on and the two of us got in his car, there was a pregnant lady and her kid back there, they were crying. I looked over at him "

Are you serious?! Why do you have two hostages in the back seat?!". He smoked some weed

"Stuff..".

I smiled at him "I love you, you know that right?".

He looked at me "I love you too, babe". I kissed his cheek and we drove off. The woman screamed, but it was muffled by the gag in her mouth. I grunted and then turned to face her

"SHUT UP! YOUR GIVING ME A FUCKING HEADACHE!".

Charles put his hand on my thigh "It's OK, babe. We're almost there". I sighed and slumped back in my seat.

We drove to a house in the southside, in the suburbs. I held the kid, who was crying. I groaned "How much this kid weigh?!".

Charles shrugged "I don't even know! Quit cryin' Sarah!". He held a gun to the back of her head, and she whimpered. He did his signature laugh, which turned me on. As soon as he tied Sarah down, he did his signature laugh again, I said

"When you laugh like that, it turns me on". He kissed my forehead, and grinned at me seductively. The kid was confused, over the few days, Sarah and him got closer, like he bought her loads of sunflowers, he ignored me. I grew jealous. I looked pretty pale, the kid looked at me and asked

"Are you alright, miss? You look sick". Charles looked at me

"Yeah, the kid's right. Your really fucking pale, your head feels warm. Babe are you alright?". I had to lie

"Yeah, I'm fine". He looked at me

"Babe, your not alright!". I got up

"I SAID I'M FINE!" I yelled and went outside into the snow. It was odd for snow to occur in November. I felt really ill, it was unusual for me to be sick. I laughed

"All those cigarettes are taking their toll!". The truth was, I hadn't smoked in a while, since Charles and I had slept together, I hadn't smoked. I was worried, I might've been pregnant. Charles was going to kill me, if I was. I grabbed $10 and went to the nearby store, I picked up a pregnancy test, paid for it. I went to the bathroom of the next door Gas Station, pissed on the stick, and waited.

I looked down at the test, positive. I sighed in fear and chucked the test in my purse. I walked out of the Gas Station bathroom smiling, the cashier asked

"You good kid?". I nodded

"I'm fine". I walked into the snow, I adjusted my beanie and zipped my coat up, I walked back to the safe house, where Charles was. I walked into the basement, I looked in to see the most horrifying thing I could have ever seen. I saw Charles kissing Sarah! I gasped, and Charles looked at me

"Babe! It's not what it looks like!". I growled

"Oh! So you didn't kiss her?!". He stuttered

"I-I". I had tears running down my eyes

"Save it, I'm leaving!". We ran after me into the snow.

"VIOLET!" he yelled, I turned around

"What do you want?!". He walked up to me

"She came onto me, I still love you!". He put his hand on my face, I sighed and kissed him. He kissed me back, his hand on my face. He said

"Now, we'd better get back inside, it's fucking freezing".

Chapter 3: The Sarah Pierce Incident

I sat by Sarah's bed, a candy bar in my hand. She stared at me

"Why, do you stay with him?". I took the wrapper off the candy bar.

"I love him, he's been better than any boyfriend I've ever fucking had?". Sarah groaned

"How old are you?". I scoffed and looked at her

"If you call me a slut, I will gag you again. I'm 18". She smiled

"What about your family?". I scoffed

"Listen, Sarah. My family's fucked up, my father left when I was 3 to fuck younger women, my mom's a depressed whore and my brother's as gay as they can get!". Sarah sighed

"I could adopt you, you'd have two younger sisters". I laughed at her

"I have Charles, he's all I need!". I heard Charles coming back, I stood up and put the napkin in her mouth and the tape over her lips. Charles walked into the basement, with some sunflowers. He kissed my cheek, he asked Sarah

"Ya like 'em?". He took the tape off and took the napkin out of her mouth, she exhaled

"They're beautiful, thank you". He said, putting the flowers down

"Difficult to find right now. They're not exactly in season". I rolled my eyes, he had a whole damn room full of them! He sighed

"It's getting late and I'm gonna go pick up Barbie from daycare-". He was interrupted when Sarah said

"No! I want you for myself!". He laughed, sitting by her side

"Sarah, you've had me all day!". She said

"I know, I want you longer". He turned his head

"What about family time?". She said

"I want you for myself". I scoffed

"Selfish much?". He scoffed

"That's a selfish fucking attitude for a mother to take!". He resumed

"Now I'll get Barbie from daycare!".

Sarah squealed "No!". I heard police sirens, Charles stormed to the window, I scoffed

"Shit! The cops are here!". Charles muttered

"FUCK! FUCK, FUCK!". He ran back to Sarah

"You told them about us?!". I scoffed

"You and Sarah?! Charles you've got to be fucking kidding me!". She groaned

"There is no us!". I sighed

"Thank you, Sarah!". He growled

"Why, why would you want to destroy this family?!". She groaned

"BECAUSE YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY!". He lifted the back of Sarah's head up,

"I told ya, I've always had a thing, for families".

He held a red voodoo knife to where her baby was, I stuttered

"W-Woah, babe! You wouldn't stab her, she's pregnant!". She whimpered and muttered

"No, no no!". He grunted

"Especially kids!" He stabbed her, I stood there doing nothing, as she cried, and screamed. Charles released the knife and put it in his pocket. He grabbed my arm

"Let's go!". I said nothing as the two of us climbed out of the safe house. I asked

"What now, babe?!". He kissed me

"We have to run, and find Eddie". I nodded as the two of us ran down Walvesh. He said

"Babe, go hide behind that car. I'll be alright!". I gasped

"Your not alright! You've been shot!". He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"I love you, so fucking much. Don't forget that!". He ran off, I had tears streaming down my face as I whispered

"I love you too...". I ran home, with tears running down my face. I opened the door, Alex, opened the door

"Where have you been?!". I sighed

"At Lola's!". He groaned

"No, you've been with Charles haven't you?". I cried and hugged him "

What happened, little sis?". I managed to form word through my tears

"He told me, that his full name was Charles Lee Ray, I loved him so fucking much!". My brother held me,

"Just go to bed, we'll talk about this in a few hours". I walked upstairs and I changed out of Charles' hoodie and my sweats, I took the necklace he gave me and I put it by my computer. I held my Good Guy and I cried myself to sleep.

Chapter 4: The Aftermath Of Charles' Death

At about 6:30 am, I was shook awake by my brother. I groaned

"What is it?". He sighed

"Charles Lee Ray died, and the cops are here to talk to you". I gasped and got dressed, and I walked downstairs, wiping my tears. There were two cops there, Detective Mike Norris and Detective Jack Santos. Mike said

"Miss Andrews, we'd like to speak in private". He pulled my purse of his bag,

"This was found in Charles Lee Ray's home, care to explain why?". I sighed

"We were dating and he took me to his place for dinner and slow dancing". Mike sighed

"He's a monster who killed dozens". I sighed "

He treated me different. Despite our huge age gap, he still loved me!". Mike growled

"Your on the suspect list. Let's go Jack". I chuckled

"See ya, Detective Douchebag!". I flipped him off, Gina said "

What did they want?". I scoffed

"They found my purse at Charles Lee Ray's apartment". She growled

"YOU HAD RELATIONS WITH THAT ANIMAL?!". I scoffed

"Piss off Gina! I loved him, and I still do! Now go fuck off!". I stormed up the stairs into my room, I slammed the door, with tears I went over to the Good Guy. I sniffled and talked to the Good Guy "Oh Charlie, can you enlighten me with your lovely voice?". The doll said

"Hi I'm Charlie and I'm your friend to the end, hidey ho! Hahahaha!". I picked the doll up and hugged it. I placed the doll on my bed, and I changed into Charles' hoodie and I heard his voice "Violet". I sniffled

"Charles? Are you here, in spirit?". The voice said

"Sorta". I turned to my Good Guy, I gasped and smiled

"Charles? Your, in my doll! How is this possible?". I sat on my bed next to Charles, he sat on my lap "

I used Voodoo and this isn't Charlie. Charlie was destroyed and buried in the back yard". He kissed my cheek and I asked "Who's next?". He said

"So I've killed Eddie Caputo already, so next is John". I nodded and carried him outside. Gina asked "Didn't your brother give you that?". I said

"Yeah. I'm selling it downtown". I flipped Gina off and walked to my car. I sat in the car with Charles, I sighed. He looked at me, his hand on my thigh

"Is there anything you'd like to say?". I sighed at him, a tear coming from my eye

"Y-Yeah. Remember my birthday?". He chuckled

"That was incredible!". I sighed and I took the test out of my purse, he gasped and then smiled

"I'm gonna be a father?". I smiled at him

"Yes, I'm pregnant..". He chuckled

"Hell yeah! Kiss on it?". Our lips met, and I started the car and I drove to the address Charles had given me.

He said

"Let me out, I plan on scaring him". I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek. I walked into the front entrance, I knocked on the door of John's house. A guy answered the door

"Hello?". I asked

"I'm looking for a John, I seek voodoo practioning". He let me, getting some tea ready, I chuckled "No tea, thank you". I said

"So I understand you taught Charles Lee Ray?". He turned to face me

"Who told you that?". I sighed

"Charles did. We were close friends". He sighed, and continued making him a cup of tea. I saw Charles on the windowsill, he said

"Hey John!". John looked around everywhere until he looked at where Charles was

"HI!" he said, making John drop his teacup, John said

"YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION! AN OUTRAGE AGAINST NATURE! YOU HAVE PERVERTED EVERYTHING I'VE TAUGHT YOU AND USED IT FOR EVIL! YOU MUST BE STOPPED". He dragged me into his living room and held a telephone to his ear, Charles had a voodoo doll, John looked at him, he said

"What is that?!". Charles held up a voodoo doll "Your own personal mojo, Doc". John growled

"GIVE ME THAT!". "Sure! How do you want it? Broken Arm?". He bent the doll's arm forward, breaking John's arm. "Now, how do I get out of this body?". John groaned "I'll never tell you!". Charles broke the doll's leg and held a knife to it's heart "Now will ya?!". John sighed "You have to transfer your soul into the first person in the doll form that you revealed your true self to". Charles chuckled "Well John. It's been fun. You've got a date with death!". Charles stabbed the doll's chest, killing John. I chuckled and he said

"Let's get out of here, babe". The two of us walked out of the apartment, leaving John's corpse.

Chapter 5: The One Where Chucky Comes Alive

It had been a few days since I'd met Karen Barclay, and Charles planned to transfer his soul into Andy. You see, Andy had been taken to an asylum, Charles sat on the coffee table, opposite me, as Karen read Charles' box, saying aloud

"He wants you for a bestfriend, yeah right.". The batteries for the doll fell out of the box, I mouthed "Oh no..". Karen went berserk,

"Violet, stand back! That thing's been moving and talking for days without batteries!". She picked Charles up, I sighed

"Karen...it's just a doll!". She lit a fire and she yelled at the doll

"I SAID TALK TO ME GOSH DAMNIT! OR ELSE I'M GOING TO THROW YOU IN THE FIRE!". That pissed Charles off and starting hitting and kicking her, yelling

"YOU STUPID BITCH, YA FLITHY SLUT, I'LL TEACH YOU TO FUCK WITH ME!". He wrestled her to the ground and she screamed my name

"Violet! Help!". Instead I picked Charles up and the two of us ran out of her apartment and took the elevator and we ended up by the Police Station, and he asked "

That's Mike's car right?". I nodded and he told me to find out where Andy was as I placed him into the back-seat and running to hear Mike and Karen's voices coming from the alleyway, I hid behind a brickwall, to eavesdrop, Mike yelled at me

"Hey! You!". I tried running, but the bastard caught me, holding me by my neck, as I gasped for air, Karen snarled

"YOU! SHE KNEW ABOUT CHUCKY ALL ALONG!". Mike groaned

"Of course she did! They dated!". Karen gasped

"Is that true?". I chuckled and smiled, nodding, as Mike slammed me against the wall,

I screamed "CAREFUL! QUIT SLAMMING ME AGAINST THE WALL LIKE I'M SHIT! You'll damage my baby!". He dropped me as heard and Karen gasped

"Your pregnant?! With Charles Lee Ray's kid?!". I nodded, coughing. Mike arrested me, I scoffed

"It's technically illegal to arrest somebody for nothing, Officer asshole". He scoffed

"I'm arresting you for aiding a murderer!". He shoved me in the back seat of his car, with Charles hidden under the seat, Mike said

"I'm getting Ray's file. Don't move a muscle". He said whilst handcuffing me, I said

"You can come out now, he's gone in to get your file". Charles came out from under the seat and sat on my leg,

"So I'm gonna get my revenge on that bastard, then I'll transfer my soul into Andy and then we can raise the baby". I sighed and kissed his forehead. You'll know what happens, Charles and I go to the place where Andy was held. I dropped Charles outside of the place and I walked into the place, I sweet-talked the guard and he let me take Andy to the apartment. I sighed

"Kid, Charles is gonna be so pissed at me-". Charles dropped out of the fireplace and I screamed,

and he yelled "You traitor! I thought you loved me!". I had tears coming from my eyes

"I do! But you can't hurt this kid! A 6 year old can't raise a baby!". He growled as he chased Andy and I with a knife, I ended up get getting stabbed in the leg, and he handcuffed me to the fridge, I growled at him

"You won't get away with this! Karen and Mike will stop you-". He kissed my lips and I kissed him back,

but he sighed "See you REAL soon, Violet". He ran into the living room and begun chanting, fortunately Karen and Mike came to the rescue and Mike took the handcuffs off me, he chuckled

"So, where's your one true love now?". I chuckled at him, holding my leg wound

"Dead to me. We've got to help Karen and Andy".

The two of us saw Andy and Karen push Charles into the fire place, he gasped at Andy  
"Andy no! We're friends to the end, remember?". Andy scoffed

"This is the end, friend!". Charles glanced at me,

"Violet no! You can't let them do this to me! I love you, remember?".

I sighed, crying

"You belong dead. Goodbye, my darling. I'll see you in hell..". As I threw the match into the fire place, the 4 of us watched Charles running around screaming in flames. I put my hand over my mouth, looking away. Oh, how stupid we were. Realising he wasn't dead.

Moments later, he was attacking us. He was yelling

"GIVE ME THE BOY AND I'LL LET YOU LIVE! GIVE ME THE GIRL ASWELL!". I screamed as he gave me a huge cut across my hand, Andy yelled in fear

"Violet!". I screamed as I held a gun in my hands, screaming at the burnt doll

"JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!". After I'd shot him, I fell to my knees with Karen and Andy reassuring me. Mike chuckled at Jack Santos

"Believe me now?". Jack chuckled

"Yeah, but who's going to believe any of us?". I sighed

"Lie, say the doll malfunctioned and that it attacked. So we had to stop it"

_Two Weeks Later..._

Turns out, Gina, my mother had been murdered by Charles before he died. Alex, my brother had his hand on my shoulder

"Murders are the saddest funerals...". After the funeral, a man walked up to me with a piece of paper "Miss, you have a note". I took the note from him and unfolded it, the note read

_Hey! Wanna play? See you soon babe. _

_Love Charles xxx _

I dropped the note screaming, Andy, Mike and Karen ran up to me

"What's wrong Violet?!". My breath was rapid and fast

"He-He's coming to kill me!".

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Bearing in mind guys, I only own Alex, Gina, Violet, and her child. I am working on the sequel, as we speak! **

**\- mysterious888 **


End file.
